New Year, Old Friends
by The Blue Engine
Summary: Sodor's New Year's celebrations are in jeoprady as snow batters the island and Gordon, who is away on an enthusiast trip, squirms his way out of collecting the fireworks needed, forcing Edward to come to the Mainland. A dispute erupts between the two, but neither are aware of two scheming diesels plotting to use their fight for their own gain.
1. Dawn of the End

**New Year, Old Friends**

**Chapter One: Dawn of the End**

_January 31__st_

_07__:57 AM_

_Barrow-in-Furness_

Christmas had been and gone, and now the end of the year was fast approaching. Light snow was falling across the British countryside as the country readied for the New Year celebrations that evening. Christmas trees and tinsels were being replaced with huge banners and fireworks, and everyone was ready for the New Year to roll over.

But while most people were planning on partying until well after midnight, other people had chosen simpler, conventional manners of celebrating the New Year. Most older people couldn't do the usual New Year's style of partying, so one of the big things that happened in the Sodor area were enthusiast trips to local nearby railways, giving them a fun but peaceful time to celebrate New Year.

And Gordon was the perfect engine for it.

The big blue Doncaster was a well known engine, for both his rarity as a class but also for his power yet smoothness as he pulled his trains down the tracks. This was the first time Gordon was doing one of these enthusiast trips, but he always loved a reason to go to the Mainland, and had quickly agreed to take part in it.

"Looks like storm clouds over Sodor." Gordon mumbled as he trundled through fields of fluffy white snow and near frost-covered trees. Three coaches chattered behind him, and a cloud of grey smoke rose up into the sky. But the thick storm clouds over Sodor looked dark and dangerous, threatening very serious weather. The sea that surrounded the island looked choppy, even from where Gordon was looking down from.

"I wouldn't talk about it if I was you, that bad weather may just come and strike us!" Gordon's driver shouted, and Gordon shivered in disgust. It was already cold enough, and Gordon hadn't been able to bring a snowplough with him, so his wheels felt sore as he moved through the fluffy substance that had spread over the tracks. The wind was beginning to pick up as well, so Gordon didn't want a full storm to arrive.

"I see the station." The fireman announced, and Gordon's crew began to slow him down. A small station that looked more like an old fashioned cottage was just up ahead, and it was the next stop on this part of the journey. Gordon had collected the enthusiasts from a station at 6 A.M, and was dropping them off at this countryside station where a bus would take them to several old castles.

"Good, I want to rest my wheels." Gordon grumbled. "It's too cold for me to be out and about!" Gordon's crew just laughed, but he ignored them: they didn't know what it felt like for him to be cold. It was dreadfully uncomfortable moving through snow, and Gordon was glad that he would have a few hours of rest before the enthusiasts returned.

As they pulled up to the platform, Gordon noticed that three men were standing outside the old waiting room. Two of them were casually dressed, while the third appeared to be wearing a uniform Gordon recognised from yesterday's bus driver.

"We've finally stopped, good!" Gordon boomed, and he was pleased as they came to a halt in a cloud of steam. One of the casually dressed men rushed forwards to open up the coach doors, while the other man moved towards Gordon's cab. Gordon couldn't hear what he was saying to his crew as the enthusiasts exited their coaches loudly, but he didn't like it either way.

"What's going on?" Gordon asked grouchily, ignoring the enthusiasts taking his picture. Gordon's driver sighed and walked along the platform to face Gordon, along with the man.

"This is the station master," Gordon's driver explained, and the casually dressed man nodded. "And he had received a phone call from Vicarstown." Gordon felt his firebox sink at the mention of Vicarstown: it was the big terminal station, connecting Sodor to the rest of Great Britain.

"A ship heading to Knapford was meant to be taking the fireworks that are being used for the big New Year's party," The stationmaster explained. "But it was held back due to bad weather. They need you to collect the fireworks and take them across to Vicarstown while the enthusiasts are away." Gordon pretended to be interested, but he was close to erupting in anger.

The main reason why Gordon had agreed to do the enthusiasts train was that he wanted a break from Sodor. All the Christmas cheer he had to put up with from the other engines had been annoying enough, but if he had remained for New Year's he would have had to take passengers to and from Tidmouth Station all night. Being in the midst all the exploding fireworks, jammed packed stations and sidings and all the cheering engines was always a waste of Gordon's time, and he wanted to remain in his change of scenery. Going to Vicarstown and into that storm could mean he'd have to stay there in case something went wrong, and Gordon couldn't have that.

But than Gordon remembered something: years ago James had to stop work during winter because his pipes froze, or something along those lines. If Gordon could fake an illness, he wouldn't have to collect the fireworks.

"I guess we could – OOOOH!" Gordon suddenly boomed, screwing his face up in pain. The enthusiasts cameras began flashing as Gordon groaned and moaned. "OOOOWWW….. OOOOHHH….. I need a drink…. OOOWWW!" Gordon's fireman quickly pushed the button, sending water from the tank in his tender into his main body. Gordon could feel it, but he had to fake it.

"OWW, IT ISN'T WORKING!" He huffed. The bus driver began shepherding the enthusiasts away, Gordon's moans echoing in the area. Two diesels pulling a long train of trucks came past, grumbling and moaning, and looked at Gordon in disgust.

"We'll move him onto a siding and see what's wrong!" Gordon's driver told the stationmaster, having to shout to be heard over Gordon. The stationmaster nodded and rushed back inside. Gordon continued moaning, but he smiled to himself once his driver had moved: now he got to have a rest, and someone else could deal with the fireworks.


	2. Bridge over Stormy Waters

**Chapter Two: Bridge ****over Stormy Waters**

_08:23 AM_

_Vicarstown _

While Gordon was enjoying his picture-perfect English countryside, things weren't as nice on Sodor.

The storm clouds that Gordon had seen were bringing rain instead of snow and high winds instead of gentle breezes. A large Christmas tree on the Skarloey Railway had to be reinforced as it was endanger of being blown over, and many trucks and supplies were being battered around the multiple yards. Leaves and branches covered the tracks, delaying trains as the Pack were used to help clear the tracks to make them safe. Harvey was racing across the island, using his large arm to move larger things like trees or flatbeds that had been blown across the line.

But things were bad up near Vicarstown.

A single bridge connected Sodor to Great Britain, stretching across the Walney Channel between Vicarstown and Barrow-in-Furness. The bridge had recently been updated to include a better points and signal system, making it safer and easier for engines to cross the bridge.

However, today the issue was the signals.

Edward and Rocky were helping out today with clearing away large things from the track while Harvey was busy. And they happened to be nearby when the call came up from Vicarstown. A signal had been blown over due to the strong gales, and it was holding up several trains.

"This is going to be a tricky one." Edward said to Rocky as they moved alone the open line. The wind was already threatening to flip them over, and the rain was making it cold and difficult to see.

"I just hope I don't have an accident!" Rocky cried back, and Edward just smiled nervously. He continued to push the crane in front, and for several minutes they travelled in silence, the loud wind make conversation very difficult. But soon the two could see something: a man standing in bright yellow, waving a red flag that stood out dramatically against the grim grey backdrop.

"This must be us." Edward's driver announced, and the short train slowly came to a stop, the man in yellow rushing over.

"The signal is just over there, it's covering two of the lines so we need to have it moved!" He yelled over the roaring wind. The operator inside Rocky nodded, and Edward's driver slowly moved them forwards so they were closer to the signal. The signal didn't appear to have damaged the tracks, it simply lay on top with mainly the signalling parts on the tracks.

"This shouldn't be too hard!" Rocky boasted. His supports were pulled out so that the wind didn't cause too much trouble, and Edward, his crew, and several men in yellow watched as his arm was slowly raised and turned to the right. But this simple movement was too much: Rocky wailed as he was sent turning rapidly by the wind, nearly whacking into Edward behind him!

"This isn't good I take it." Edward sighed, and Rocky laughed nervously. Edward and Rocky had been working together for several years now, with Rocky kept at Wellsworth so he was in a good position between accidents. Despite Edward's initial uncertainties about the crane, the two now got on superbly, and Edward was usually the first one asked to take Rocky out.

"Hmm…." Edward pondered, and he examined the situation. Being older than anyone else in the area, he was able to use his wisdom to his advantage, and his several years of expertise with Rocky. "Rocky, why don't you get your chains around the end of the signal, and then hoist the signal backwards by retracting your hook from where you are?"

"I think they might work!" Rocky said happily, and he quickly relayed this idea to his operator. The operator seemed to think it was a good idea, so he shouted towards the men in yellow, who Edward and Rocky had worked out had to be signalmen. The men rushed over and helped attach the chains around the end of the signal's pole. Rocky's hook was then hooked to the chains, and his operator got back inside the cab.

"I really hope this works, this wind is starting to annoy me." Rocky chuckled, and he heaved on the end of the chain. His hook was retracted, and the chains managed to hold. The signal was pulled backwards, moving through thick snow, ice and deep puddles. Everyone cheered as it fully left the tracks, and Rocky was able to raise his arm up sot he signalmen could move the signal over the snow more.

"Told you." Edward said proudly, and Rocky smiled at him. Now the two could head back to Vicarstown and wait there until things died down enough to carry on back to Wellsworth. Edward waited patiently as they sorted Rocky out, and they were only a few minutes away from departing when a man rushed towards them out of the storm.

"What now?" Edward's fireman moaned, and Edward's crew greeted the man, who explained something quickly to them.

"I have a feeling we aren't going to get a rest." Edward sighed, and Rocky moaned as well as he was finally straightened out. Edward's driver came up to him, looking grim.

"The fireworks for tonight's party can't be brought here by boat like initially planned." The driver explained. "They asked Gordon to bring the trucks over, but apparently he's fallen ill, so they urgently need us to go and collect them." Edward and Rocky exchanged looks, both not sure what to do.

"It might be cool to save the day." Rocky chuckled.

"You save the day every day!" Edward laughed. "But you do have a point: if Gordon won't do it, I guess we'll have too!"

"You'll have to leave straight away, it's very important to get those fireworks back to Tidmouth, so take Rocky with you." The signalman explained, and Edward's crew nodded. Half of the signalmen rushed back to make the appropriate calls, and Edward was soon ready to set off.

"Come on then Rocky, let's go save New Years!" The blue engine chuckled and surged forwards in a cloud of steam. The two headed out onto the bridge, instantly beaten by more wind and rain, but heading steadily on towards the other side.

They had to collect the fireworks.


	3. Frosty Reception, Heated Argument

**Chapter Three: Frosty Reception, Heated Argument**

_09:06_

_Barrow-in-Furness_

"Ah… this is bliss."

Gordon lay dozing in a siding, only a dozen yards from the countryside station. The wind had picked up and it was snowing more, but Gordon didn't really care: he was just glad he was having a sleep-in. His crew had left him here, and had headed back to the station to arrange for an inspector to come. It was too cold for the crew, so they were opting to stay indoors. Gordon didn't mind at all, as it was far more peaceful without them jittering about in his cab.

_I do love the British countryside, even in Winter. _Gordon thought as he stared at the path in front of him: fields covered in beautiful white snow, split up by frosty tracks that cut through the fields like two silver knives, and tall brown trees that the snow managed to look beautiful even without their leaves. Even with the wind, things were still peaceful enough for Gordon to relax, more than he usually would on a busy Sodor day.

"I hope that inspector doesn't come, then I can just lay here in peace." Gordon mumbled, and he began to shut his eyes, thinking about how easily he was getting away with this…

A loud, familiar whistle woke him right up again.

Gordon thought he had imagined it, but he listened carefully and could hear the sound of an engine puffing, and the whistle sounded again, and this time Gordon definitely recognised it.

"Edward?" He asked himself quietly and looked to his right. Several tracks ran past the sidings, and it was definitely Edward moving along the middle track, pushing the great red figure that was Rocky.

"Hello Gordon." Edward said as he came to a halt, trying not to laugh at the big engines stunned expression.

"Edward! What are you two doing here?" Gordon asked in surprise. Edward's crew climbed out of the cab, one heading towards the station and the other moving to uncouple Edward from Rocky.

"I'm here to collect the fireworks you aren't going to get." Edward explained. "Rocky and I were working on the bridge when we were told, so we came straight away. Sorry to hear your sick, by the way.

"Oh, yes, thank you." Gordon muttered and looked the other way. Edward was surprised by this and gave Gordon a suspicious look he didn't like, so the big blue engine tried to avoid both eye contact and conversation. Rocky was simply humming to himself while the fireman uncoupled the two, not aware of what Edward was suspecting.

"Gordon, if your sick than why don't you look sick?" Edward asked suddenly as his driver arrived back from the station. Gordon continued to look nervously away and Edward just tutted. "I knew it, you only had a check up just before you went away!"

"It's a frost thing!" Gordon huffed quickly, but he was still avoiding eye contact and Edward just fumed. "It's only happened while I've been here!" And Gordon smiled, thinking the matter was settled. But Edward now had a million questions as he began reversing away from Rocky. Edward was being switched to go in front of Rocky to make it easier to see.

"What do you mean a 'frost thing'?" Edward asked. Gordon began erring and aahing, not sure what to say next. Edward furiously wheeshed steam as he moved past and then angrily slammed backwards into Rocky, and Gordon knew his plan was foiled.

"Ow…" The crane moaned as he rolled backwards several feet, and Gordon gulped nervously as Edward came back to his level.

"You're lying, aren't you!" Edward cried. Gordon went to reply, but Edward tutted loudly. "You selfish engine! What are you doing that's so important that you couldn't even collect some fireworks and make one short trip?" Gordon looked at his buffers nervously, and Edward stared angrily at him, waiting for his answer.

"Sleeping…" Gordon replied quietly, and Edward whistled so loudly in rage that birds flew from their trees in shock.

"I can't believe you Gordon, I thought you were better than that!" Edward fumed, hissing steam angrily. The snow around them began melting from the heat, and the wind suddenly seemed to pick up, as if it was reflecting Edward's anger. "Why do you need to be so selfish?"

"I'm not being selfish!" Gordon fumed. "So I get a few days holiday, a change of scenery, and I'm not willing to go back to things so soon? It isn't selfish, it's…. sensible!"

"It IS selfish!" Edward shouted, shocking his crew, but Edward didn't care. He had moved through a storm across a bridge, which was rather dangerous, and had then moved quickly through the freezing countryside, wanting to collect the urgent fireworks. And now he had found out he didn't even have to do that, and that made him furious.

"I thought you were better than this Gordon!" Edward snapped. "But it's good to know just how selfish you are!" Gordon fumed loudly and used the last of his steam to blow his whistle angrily.

"I don't care what you think Edward!" He snapped back. "You think you know best, but you are passed your time and are too obsessed with being a goodie-two-shoes!" Edward was shocked, and he looked angrily at his crew. They shrugged at each other and climbed back into his cab and got him ready to move.

"See you back at Sodor Gordon, and I'm sure the Fat Controller will be interested to hear about this!" And with that final warning, Edward moved away in a furious cloud of steam. Rocky looked nervously at Gordon before they disappeared off into the light snow. Gordon watched them until they were out of sight, and then he let out a sigh.

"Stupid Edward, what does he know!" And he forced his eyes shut, not wanting to think about it anymore. But Gordon did suddenly feel a strange feeling in his boiler… the feeling of guilt.


	4. Harbouring Emotions

**Chapter Four: ****Harbouring Emotions**

_09:42_

_Port of Barrow_

As Edward and Rocky approached the sea, they found that the cold breezes and light snow were being replaced, turning into strong gusts of wind and heavy rain. It seemed the storm was moving across Sodor as was now getting closer to the Mainland, meaning for one wet, cold New Year's.

After a while puffing their way down the tracks, Edward finally arrived at the Port of Barrow. Many ships were moored in the choppy waters, and large buildings and warehouses surrounded them as they headed towards the main railway point. His driver had been told by the stationmaster at the small country station where to go, and had even phoned the signalman to explain the situation. So Edward had no difficulty getting inside the harbour.

"This place makes Brendam Bay look like a fishing jetty!" Rocky gasped, staring around at all the magnificent vessels and the old fashioned buildings standing alongside new ones. But Edward was even stopping to admire the beauty: he was so mad at Gordon that he had been quiet for the whole journey, thinking of all the things he could yell at him when they next met.

"Edward, are you going to say something?" Rocky sighed. They suddenly left the buildings behind, the buildings dramatically replaced with long lines of empty and full trucks, waiting to be loaded, unloaded or taking away. Edward still didn't answer or show any response, simply sending high columns of smoke into the air. Two diesels, the same ones that he passed Gordon earlier, stared with a curiosity and rage at the old steam engine while they shunted their trucks.

"These must be ours!" Edward's fireman shouted, and they came to a steady halt as they saw a row of vans clearly labelled "FIREWORKS".

"I bet there are vegetables in there." The driver said, and the crew laughed heartily as the points were switched, and Edward was reversed back towards the flammable cargo. But as they backed down towards it, Edward looked over at the glaring diesels and finally lost it.

"BLOODY GORDON!" He roared, and angrily jerked backwards. Rocky gasped as he bashed a bit too hard against the fireworks, and port workers stared at the vans cautiously. As they rushed forwards to check things were alright, Edward just blew steam. "I had to go across a bridge in a storm, and work very hard to get through those frozen fields, and then I find out I didn't have to do it! I really dislike Gordon at the moment."

"Come on Edward, your usually nice and kind, why has he pushed you over the edge so much?" Rocky asked.

"I'm angry because he is being selfish, and he has always been a self centred, no good know it all since when I first met him!" Edward yelled. "And I hope he freezes in that siding, it would surely teach him!" And Edward began breathing deeply, sending steam into the air with each puff. Rocky wasn't quite sure how he should respond, and he remained in silence as the workers double checked the fireworks.

Little did they know how loudly Edward had been talking.

The two diesels shunting nearby had been listening to every word that was being said. Their names were Bark and Wood, two moss green, Class 14 diesels. They were owned by a local business tycoon, who had salvaged the two from a scrap heap, only days before they were due to be scrapped. They had once pulled long goods trains up and down the United Kingdom, but now their main job was to collect goods for their owner's trains.

However, Bark and Wood were expensive to run. Even with all of their owner's wealth, he was running out of the money needed for them to work properly. Unless they found a sudden source of income, the two would have to be scrapped again.

"Gordon… that must be that steam engine we passed on the way down!" Bark whispered to Wood.

"It is, I recognise him from an old newspaper at the scrap yard!" Wood replied quietly. The two silenced, waiting for Edward to say more, but it appeared that the ancient engine had vented all of his feelings for the time being.

"We don't need to listen to him anyway, I have an idea!" Bark said, and Wood looked at his twin curiously. "Our boss needs more money, right?"

"Right." Wood replied.

"And the scrap yard pays for drop offs, doesn't it?" Bark continued, and Wood nodded sadly. "No no no! Instead of scrapping us, we take that express engine to the scrap heap and have him turned into a tin can!"

"And then we can get the money needed to keep us!" Wood said excitedly, and the twins honked loudly. Their crews, who had been smoking nearby, looked at the two curiously.

"What are you to on about?" Wood's driver asked. The twins looked at each other, smiling widely.

"We may just have a plan…."


	5. A Surprise Attack

**Chapter Five: A Surprise Attack**

_11: 26_

_Barrow-in-Furness_

The weather was continuing to take a turn for the worse as Gordon rested peacefully in his siding. The wind was getting stronger, blowing more snow across the tracks that was threatening to get thick. And the snow itself was beginning to fall thicker and faster, battering against Gordon as if they were white rocks, and he could do nothing to stop it.

Henceforth, Gordon was miserable.

The big blue engine was cold, getting close to freezing. He had been left alone in the siding, with nothing to do apart from staring at the track in front of him. Gordon hadn't heard from his driver, fireman or the apparent inspector, and only one other engine, a surly diesel, had come past since Edward had left.

"Good riddance, I like peace and quiet!" Gordon huffed, though he could barely hear himself over the howling wind. The snow had completely covered his wheels and Gordon was beginning to shake.

"I'll just go to sleep…. Things will be fine….." Gordon mumbled, and he shut his eyes. But as soon as he did, the wind simply battered his face so much he couldn't keep them shut for more than ten seconds at a time. Gordon sighed and looked sadly down at his buffers. How could he have been so foolish? If he had just taken the fireworks, he could have had a nice New Year: a nice run back onto Sodor, maybe getting to take the trucks to Tidmouth, and if the storm was acting up there, he could stay and watch the display. The more he thought about it, the more he realised that he'd made the wrong choice. What was better: putting up with a little noise, or trying to sleep in a snowstorm?

"Is anyone out there?" Gordon shouted, hoping to attract his crew's attention. However, not matter how loud he cried, no one seemed to be coming. The wind was just tossing his words away into the forest and there was nothing Gordon could do.

"Surely they'll come and check on me at some point…." Gordon mumbled to himself mournfully, and looked up at the cloudy skies overhead. Due to their grey colouring and the darkness that they were causing, Gordon had absolutely no idea what the time was, or how long he had been out here. He began counting down the minutes, watching as the snow continued to rise up, covering his buffers, than his buffer beam, and he could even feel the snow tickling his chin.

"DRIVER….. FIREMAN….. I WANT A SHED!" Gordon shouted as loud as he could, and then he waited. That's when he heard a noise coming from nearby, though the wind seemed to be distorting it. But it did sound like the sound of snow being shovelled out of the way.

"I'M OVER HERE!" Gordon yelled. "COME QUICKLY!"

"Don't worry, we are!" A voice sneered back, followed by raucous laughter that made Gordon seize up. The voice wasn't familiar, and there was a nasty tone to it. The laughter that echoed sounded like it was coming from several different people or engines, and Gordon felt a chill that had nothing to do with the snow.

"W-w-w-who are yo-o-o-ou?" He asked nervously as he squinted through the snow, trying to make out some figures. Some people were clearing away a particularly large section of snow from the track in front, and what looked like the boxish shapes of diesels were moving at a snail's pace behind them.

"What do you w-w-want with m-m-me?" Gordon shivered, and the cold laughter hit him again. The snow suddenly seemed to die down, reverting back to the light soft snow that Gordon preferred. The visibility improved, and Gordon could now see several workmen in filthy uniforms scraping away the snow, tossing it back onto the banks. Behind them were two nearly identical diesels: they were coloured like mossy boulders, with the same length and size and similar square faces. The front one had a thicker, tougher face, while the back one appeared to have several scratches all over his toothless face.

"I'm Bark." The front diesel said.

"And I'm Wood!" The back diesel added proudly.

"What imaginative names." Gordon smirked, despite the situation he was in. The two diesels glared at him, and suddenly moved forwards as the workers leapt off the track. Gordon could smell the rancid smell of diesel fuel, and looked away to avoid eye contact with them.

"Listen here, steam boy!" Bark snarled. "We need some extra cash if we don't wanna get scrapped, and the only way we can get that kind of money is by having something else scrapped as well!" Gordon began shaking more and looked behind him, hoping that someone in the station would notice. He couldn't be taken away and scrapped, not while his crew was so close and able to rescue him.

"Now, I recommend you keep your insults too yourself, and we'll make your death as quick as possible!" Bark hissed, and Wood boomed with laughter. The workers rushed forwards and switched the tracks, allowing Bark to move forwards. One of the workers coupled the two together as quickly as possible, but Gordon looked away, fighting back tears. He was the last of his kind, and was the pride of the North Western Railway, yet he was going to be scrapped thanks to some smelly, nasty diesels.

"Come along now, we know just how to warm you up!" Bark whispered and then cackled nastily. This was what pained Gordon the most: Bark was laughing down at him, and that made the once proud steam engine while like a weak, helpless Narrow Gauge engine. The workers climbed on board the two diesels, and then Bark pulled Gordon back out of the siding. They followed Wood backwards over the lines, moving onto the one Edward had been on only a short time ago.

"Let's get a move on before anyone notices!" One of the workers hissed, and Gordon could see the driver nodded through Bark's grimy windows. They suddenly began moving quickly, the icy rails aiding with their speed. Gordon looked to his left: his coaches were coming up alongside, all of them looking shocked at their engine being taken.

"Where are you taking him, where are you taking him?" They chattered to the diesels anxiously.

"Shut up!" Wood hissed and honked loudly at them. Gordon saw Bark gasp and smiled to himself: they wouldn't get away so easily if people knew they were disappearing.

"HELP, I'M BEING KIDNAPPED, HELP!" Gordon roared over the wind. Bark and Wood both gasped and Gordon allowed himself to smirk. Now that this had happened, there was no way they would scrap him now.

"Well, we'll just have to move quicker than, shan't we!" Bark hissed, and he sped up as much as possible. Gordon just shut his eyes, feeling the snow getting heavier again, and hoped that someone, something will come to his rescue, before it was too late…..


	6. Edward Takes a Gamble

**Chapter Six: Edward Takes a Gamble**

_11:37_

_Barrow-in-Furness_

The weather was threatening to turn into a blizzard as Edward struggled back up the tracks towards Sodor. With the weight of the fireworks vans adding to the already heavy Rocky Edward was pulling, it didn't help when they tried moving across particularly icy patches of track. Twice Edward had to stop in order for snow drifts to be cleared before they could pass safely, and he couldn't help but think about what would happen if they became trapped by a large drift.

_Well, I'm sure Gordon would find it funny. _Edward thought angrily, and continued along the tracks in silence, hoping that the wind, which was getting stronger and more brutal, didn't blow the aging engine off the tracks.

"I think someone has already been along these tracks." Edward's driver said, and he pointed at several shovels lying discarded in the snow banks along the tracks.

"I didn't know any other trains would be coming this way." The fireman mumbled, and they looked out for more signs of life. Edward thought of the two diesels that they had passed back at the Port of Barrow, but he continued his vow of silence and didn't say a word. His headlamp came on in order to help them see in the dimming visibility, so Edward watched as clumps of snow swirled around in the yellow spotlight being created. He could see footsteps in the snow now, and more shovels were lying very close to the tracks.

"Shouldn't Gordon be in his siding?" Rocky boomed. Edward looked to his right, angry at the mention of Gordon, but it disappeared as soon as he looked into the siding. Snow had definitely been cleared from this area, the shape of the banks too irregular to have been created naturally. And where the proud express engine had been a short time ago now stood an empty section of track, with the wind howling through it ghostily.

"Look there!" Edward's fireman exclaimed, and he pointed to a large patch at the front of the siding: it was black, clearly frozen, and its position between the tracks made them know it was diesel fuel.

"This isn't good." Rocky mumbled, and they began to slow down as they got closer to the station. Gordon's coaches remained there, twittering loudly and shaking in the cold. As several men leapt off the snow covered station, their worst fears were confirmed: Gordon must have been taken. Edward suddenly felt a horrible sensation: it was a mixture of shock, regret and guilt. He was shocked that Gordon had been taken, and couldn't help but feel bad about what he had said. What if Gordon got scrapped, how could he forgive himself?

"Thank god you're here!" Gordon's driver was leading the pack of people rushing towards Edward's train, which slowly came to a stop.

"What happened, where's Gordon?" Edward's driver shouted.

"We realised he was tricking us, so we decided to just leave him in the siding during the cold." Gordon's fireman explained. "But then we heard the coaches shouting, and we rushed out just as Gordon screamed for help. We watched as two diesels took him off into the snowstorm."

"They are two Class 14 Diesels called Bark and Wood." The stationmaster explained. "A local businessman owns them for doing his deliveries. I've already called him and he is shocked at what his crew is doing and has contacted the local scrap yard."

"I know these ruthless sort of diesels." Edward explained mournfully. "Even if the scrap yard is blocked to them, they'll find another way to get rid of Gordon." There was silence at these depressing words, and the only noise came from the wind howling around them and the chattering coaches.

"Why don't we try and catch them?" Rocky suggested, but the crews and stationmaster didn't look too happy with this idea.

"If the weather was better we could, but there is just a big risk of yourselves getting damaged as well." The stationmaster said, and Edward turned and looked at him.

"Are you saying I won't be able to rescue Gordon?" The old engine asked crossly. The stationmaster just stuttered and mumbled, and Edward and Rocky both glared at him. "I may be old, but I'm just as capable of chasing after some malicious diesels, thank you very much!"

"But your train looks heavy, and the tracks are icy…." The stationmaster added, but he stopped under the angry glare he was receiving. Edward's crew boomed with laughter, and even Gordon's crew managed a smirk.

"Nothing stops our Edward!" His driver said, and they all chuckled.

"Exactly!" Edward boomed. "So let's go and save Gordon!" The stationmaster sighed and nodded, and then rushed inside to sort things out. Gordon's crew gave Edward's crew their luck, and then followed the stationmaster inside. Edward looked at the path ahead, imagining that he could see the back of the mossy coloured diesels, with Gordon wailing in front, begging Edward to save them.

"Are you sure you can do this Edward?" Rocky asked. Edward looked around at the snow that was battering him, and the frosty tracks his wheels rested on. It was going to be a tough journey to try and save Gordon, but it would be worth it: he couldn't just let a fellow steam engine be destroyed so cruelly.

"Of course I can do this!" Edward boomed. "Besides, if I do manage to save Gordon, he is going to owe me big time." Rocky and Edward's crew chuckled with laughter, and a few moments later they were ready to go.

"Good luck, make sure he is safe!" The coaches called, and Edward smiled reassuringly at them. The stationmaster and Gordon's crew waved at them, and Edward's crew waved back, and a few seconds later Edward began moving forwards, quickly gathering speed and heading off into the storm, ready to save the day.


	7. The Slippery Slope to Failure

**Chapter Seven: The Slippery Slope to Failure**

_12:19_

_Barrow-in-Furness : North Western Railway Terminus_

Gordon could feel all of his hope, his happiness, his thoughts of being rescued being blown away by the wind as they carried along through the English countryside. They were moving slowly but surely, with Wood now helping Bark push Gordon along the tracks. The combination of the frosty wind and bitter snow was freezing Gordon to his very core, but that wasn't the main thing that was depressing him.

Gordon had shut his eyes, not wanting to look at Bark's evil sneer anymore. He was allowing himself to think back to his life, his memories: arriving on Sodor, getting stuck on what would later be known as his hill, outsmarting Thomas, falling down the mine, taking the Queen, going to London, having the Flying Scotsman cheer him up….. so many happy, sad, funny, unpleasant, wonderful memories, and soon his life would be over. If only Gordon had been a nicer, less selfish engine, than maybe this wouldn't have happened?

_If only… _Gordon thought sadly. Just then he heard a loud whistle: it wasn't Edward's whistle, but it was definitely familiar. Gordon opened his eyes to see Bark looked positively petrified, just as the whistle sounded again.

"There aren't any other steam engines on this railway!" Bark wailed, obviously afraid of this noise. The whistle sounded again, and this time Gordon knew who it was. It was Henry: Gordon remembered hearing that Henry would be taking the Flying Kipper during the day due to the New Year's display.

"I don't recognise it." Gordon added, trying to hide his relief: if he showed he was happy, they would surely get worried and turn back. Now, he had them cornered. Bark seemed to relax now, believing what Gordon said.

"Let's just hurry up and get to the scrap yard before someone reports him missing!" Wood hissed, and Bark nodded. They gained speed as they moved further between the high, snowy banks. Gordon could hear the distant sounds of the raging waters crashing against the rocks, and knew that they must be very close to the bridge to Sodor. If he could just muster enough puff, he might be able to alert Henry, who could then rush and save him.

However, just as Gordon began taking deep breathes, trying to draw his steam up, there was another whistle from behind them, and Wood nearly leapt off the tracks in fright. Gordon gasped, as he was surprised to be hearing this whistle… it was Edward!

"It's that steam engine from the port!" Bark grumbled, and Gordon let himself smile at the appalled look on the diesel's faces. The thick snow was ruining the visibility, but Gordon was able to make out the distinctive blue and red paint of Edward and Rocky, being lit up by Edward's tail lamp.

"Stop right now!" Edward shouted. "There is no way you can get out of this without it ending badly for you!" Gordon felt all of his hope and happiness seeping back in, and was very relieved to know that there was a chance of his survival. Bark was looking nervous, and Gordon could feel them begin to slow down: was Edward's presence and threat enough to slow down the diesels?

"I don't care about what some foreign engine says, we're taking this engine to the scrap yard!" Bark's diesel roared, and he quickly raised his engines speed up again.

"How am I foreign, Sodor is part of England..." Gordon mumbled, but he was more concerned about trying to stop and escape. Bark and Wood were moving much quicker now, but despite their best efforts, Edward was catching up quickly. The sound of his puffing was able to be heard over the sound of the wind, and Gordon was beginning to feel more relief.

"Just slow down!" Edward shouted. "It will be better for you if you just let Gordon go!"

"We can't, we need the money!" Wood angrily shouted back, but Gordon noticed that Bark was looking nervous and the big engine could understand why. The two diesels and their crews would get into serious trouble if they did scrap Gordon when they had been warned not too, and it could prove serious for them. Despite the fact they were trying to scrap him, Gordon suddenly felt a pang of compassion.

However, just as Gordon was about to say something friendly, he felt his tender suddenly turn to his right dramatically. Bark and his driver looked surprised as they followed Gordon along the sudden curve. Gordon was looking around, trying to figure out what had happened. He saw several familiar looking buildings, and then they went through a platform.

"Gordon, what's going on?" Gordon, Bark and Wood around and gasped: Henry was alongside them, looking shocked and confused, but Gordon was pleased to see his old friend.

They were going through the North Western Railway terminus, which meant they were heading back onto Sodor.

There was chance for Gordon yet.


	8. The Last Stretch

**Chapter Eight: The Last Stretch**

_12:21_

_Barrow-in-Furness: North Western Railway Terminus_

Edward didn't think he had ever moved so quickly in his life.

After only a short stretch out of the countryside station, Edward began to feel the pain in his wheels and side rods. This may have been from the fact he'd already moved around more than often over the past few hours, but Edward was getting tired.

"Are you sure your up for this?" His driver called nervously, checking all of his gauges.

"I'm fine, it's just going to be a bit tiring." Edward answered, and he forced himself to carry on: if he stopped now, he should just push Gordon off a cliff himself. The fireworks trucks rattled behind and Rocky rattled behind, being battered by wind and snow and shaking due to the speed Edward was going at.

"You can do this Edward!" Rocky shouted in encouragement, and Edward smiled to himself. With these words in his mind, Edward began pounding the rails quickly, trying to get past the icy patches that could be his downfall. Thankfully there were more oil patches in the snow covering the tracks, indicating that they were on the right path in order to catch up to the diesels.

Edward felt a bit of a strain as he began going up a steady incline, and he could really feel the weight of his heavy train at this point. His crew were nervous, concerned about Edward's ability to make it up the hill by himself. However, Edward was determined to make it: he felt guilty enough about Gordon being taken away, and not saving him would just add to that.

_Must keep going, must keep going, must keep going... _Edward thought, sending steam and smoke high into the sky. His wheels were cold and in pain, and he felt like his back buffer beam was about to be torn off by Rocky and the vans. However, with a loud whistle of relief, Edward felt the track smooth out, and things instantly became a lot less difficult.

"Phew, that was tough!" Edward panted, and his crew chuckled.

"We're nearly at the terminus for our railway!" The fireman shouted, and they all heard the familiar sound of Henry's whistle cutting dramatically through the roaring wind. "Looks like Henry heard us!" And the fireman laughed again, but Edward and the driver were more concerned about a different noise: voices.

"It's the diesels!" Edward gasped, and he focused on the light coming from his headlamp. Moving at a slightly steadier, faster speed, the old engine was able to see a familiar moss green paint job through the swirling snow. He blew his whistle loudly, and was glad when it sounded like the diesels were shocked.

"We're caught up!" Rocky said in happiness, but was surpsied that Edward didn't respond. The blue engine was more focused than ever now: he had proven he could catch up, and now he had to save Gordon!

"Just slow down!" Edward shouted. "It will be better for you if you just let Gordon go!" He waited happily for some sort of response, but was dismayed that his words didn't seem to be discouraging the two diesels.

"Let's just keep trying," Edward's driver said. "We can do this!"

"Of course we can!" Edward replied, making Rocky and his crew laugh. "Just slow down! It will be better for you if you just let Gordon go!"

"We can't, we need the money!" The back diesel shouted back at Edward, who angrily sent steam into the air. _Greedy bloody diesels _Edward thought angrily, and he let himself move forwards slightly quicker. If he kept increasing his speed for a few more minutes, Edward would soon be buffer to buffer with the diesel!

But just as that thought entered his mind, Edward gasped as they all suddenly swerved to the left. Rocky yelled behind him at the sudden change in direction, and Edward found himself suddenly surrounded by buildings, signals and what looked like a platform up ahead. A familiar green coat of paint was clearly visible through the snow, and Edward blew his whistle at Henry, who looked very, very surprised.

"Edward, what's going on? Why do those diesels have Gordon?" The green engine asked curiously, as several workers swarmed around him.

"Sorry Henry, can't stop and chat now." Edward replied, and continued to chase after the diesels. The weather was going to be very dangerous as they got out onto the open bridge, so Edward had to be ready to take it on.

"You'd better hold on Rocky, things are going to get a bit colder." The old engine shouted back, and they raced forwards towards his home.


	9. Weather Blues

**Chapter Nine: ****Weather Blues**

_12:23_

_Bridge: Barrow-in-Furness to Vicarstown_

As soon as the four engines left the safety of the station, they were nearly blown off the tracks.

Without the trees and buildings acting as shields, the powerful, frosty wind struck the engines like razor sharp knifes with the force similar to being hit by a truck. Their crews and the workers onboard Bark and Wood were nearly blown out of their cabs, and Rocky wailed as he began rattling uncontrollably.

"This wasn't quite as bad as I was expecting!" Edward shouted, though it came out as normal sound compared to the roaring, shouting wind. The heavy snow here had turned into rain, and the frosty tracks were now covered in water. Down below them the sound of waves crashing up against the cliffs of England sounded like thunder, and Gordon, Bark and Wood felt nervous as they got closer and closer to the bridge.

"This is bad, this is bad, this is bad…." Bark mumbled, the wind whistling through his wheels. Gordon stared sympathetically at the diesel in front of him: despite his initial cruel nature, it was clear now that he was actually rather weak and afraid of the consequences of getting rid of Gordon.

"You know, if you leave me be and turn back now, there's still a chance that you won't get punished." The big blue engine said, trying to sound friendly. Bark quickly snapped out of his nervous state and glared at the tender engine, obviously angered about being spoken down too.

"We can't turn back now, our owner will probably be really annoyed about this and get rid of us anyway!" The diesel snapped. "So we might as well finish what he started!" And with that he gave Gordon an angry push, causing many cheers from within his cab.

"Great job there Bark, you'll make your owner proud!" His driver boomed, though Gordon could barely him over the wind. "Now, we need to get rid of that other steam engine…."

"On it!" Wood said, and Gordon saw the back diesel's driver give the thumbs up, signalling they were going to try and put a stop to Edward. Gordon just gulped and looked nervously to his side: they were getting closer and closer to the bridge, and he was afraid that if worse came to worse, he might find himself being pushed off.

_Come on Edward, you can do it…. _Gordon thought, and hoped that the old blue engine would be able to rescue him.

Edward was definitely trying his best, but after several miles of continuously moving with a heavy train, he was beginning to lose some of his energy. The diesels were getting closer to Sodor and further away from him, and the old engine was doing his best to try and keep up.

"Don't push yourself too hard Edward!" His fireman bellowed. "Word should have reached Sodor about the chase now and someone is surely going to help us out!"

"We should have asked Henry to come and help us, he can be speedy at times." Edward sighed, and just pushed himself onwards. Behind him, Rocky was doing his best to fight back the wind, but was finding that it was just to strong for him to beat back.

"Edward, I don't think I can stay still much longer!" The crane wailed as his chains rattled furiously, and was glad his operator had gotten out before they had left for Barrow-in-Furness.

"Try and control yourself! It could be bad for you if begin turning." Edward's driver shouted, and Rocky just smiled awkwardly. He could feel the wind battering him all across his right side, almost trying to flip him upside down. Just then there was a loud honk, startling both Edward and Rocky.

"Its one of the diesels…" Edward said in shock, and watched as the moss green cab of one of the diesels suddenly came hurtling towards them. "HE'S COMING STRAIGHT FOR US!" Wood laughed viciously, honking continuously, as he reversed and smashed straight into Edward. The force was enough to finally do what the wind had been trying to do: Rocky shouted as he suddenly began turning to the left, not able to stop himself. The fireworks vans was bumping up to him due to the force of the collision, and Rocky felt his cab smashed into the front van, though it acted like a trampoline and was able to bounce Rocky backward.

"WANT SOME MORE?" Wood snarled, and he smashed into Edward once again. The old engine blew his whistle furiously and charged forwards, using his train to add to his weight. He smashed back into Wood, sending the diesel rolling, screaming, back towards his brother, where he bumped into Bark.

"Watch it!" Bark snapped, much to Gordon's amusement. Suddenly, everyone fell silent as they noticed something: the wind was suddenly much stronger, and the sound of the crashing waves was louder.

They had reached the bridge.

"BRACE YOURSELF ROCKY!" Edward shouted, and he shut his eyes as the rain began to sting them. Gordon, Bark and Wood all looked away from the sides, and the four engines could do nothing to stop the powerful, dangerous weather as they reached the next part of their chase.

"Edward, I think there's something wrong with the vans!" Rocky yelled, edging closer and closer towards the bridge. "I think I might have upset the couplings when I hit the first van." Edward quickly digested the information, and thought back to earlier that day: the bridge had many new signals and points to improve safety and merging, and Wood had been a powerful force when he had smashed into them. And there had been the oil patches he had seen in the snow while they had been chasing after them….

Edward smiled to himself, quickly realising that they had just won this race.

"Rocky, do you know if fireworks can explode in rain?"


	10. Sparks Fly

**Chapter Ten: Sparks Fly**

No one had expected the bridge weather to be as bad as it was.

As soon as the four engines roared left the mild safety of the high cliffs, the bad wind and rain turned into tremendously awful wind and rain! Rocky was instantly blown around, smashing once again into the van behind him. Coal from the very top of Edward and Gordon's tenders were blown away, the strong wind managing to throw the coal over the sides and into the ocean below.

The crashing waves sounded louder and more frightening here. They were completely surrounded by the water, and the way it was smashing so thunderously into the cliffs was scaring them all just enough. They couldn't look over the sides, but that just meant their imaginations were getting the better of them.

"You can't take me onto Sodor, you will just be arrested and sent back!" Gordon was shouting over the wind. Despite what he would say, the big blue engine was afraid of going across the bridge: the wind was threatening to blow it over, even if the diesels didn't shove him over the side. It was the scariest situation he had ever found himself in.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Bark roared and gave Gordon an angry bump. The express engine huffed as he was bounced around, but that was when he noticed something: the coupling was rattling more than they should be! The workers clearly hadn't done the coupling up properly, and now it was coming loose.

_If I get bumped again, I might break free, and then I can move to freedom! _Gordon thought excitedly, but he tried to keep his emotions down as not to alert Bark to the situation.

"We need to move faster, that old engine is catching up!" Wood snapped. Bark nodded, and the two diesels did their best to speed up as they rattled across the bridge, trying not to slip on the patches of water or get blown off.

Edward, meanwhile, was indeed catching up, moving as fast as possible, using the last ounce of strength he had to speed along the tracks. He had quickly told his crew and Rocky his plan, and was now trying to speed up in order to do it.

"Are you sure this will work Edward?" His driver asked cautiously as the crew put raincoats on and shielded under the cab roof.

"If I keep this speed up it hopefully will work." Edward puffed, his face completely red and his smoke turning to a thick grey under his strength. Rocky stared back at the vans, his arm and cab still being pushed outwards by the immense wind. The vans were rattling in the wind, and if this plan failed then the there could be an explosion, but not the one Edward was hoping for.

"Very well then…." Edward's driver sighed, and he unclipped a radio from his pants. Crew's had begun carrying radios in order to report accidents or issues without having to stop and use the telephone. The driver was hoping the signalbox would be able to hear them, as the storm would most likely be causing trouble.

"This is Charlie Sand Jr." He yelled into the radio. "We are on the bridge in pursuit of two Class 14 Diesels that have taken Gordon. We need the tracks to be switched pronto. Over."

"I'm sure they could hear you without the radio." The fireman said, rubbing his ears.

"It doesn't matter how loud he was, let's just keep going!" Edward shouted. Wood was very close to them, but Edward suddenly realised something: the diesel was on the other track! "We've already changed tracks!" He shouted back to his crew, and cursed under his breathe at their stupidity. Suddenly there was a crackle, and Charlie Sand Jr grabbed the radio.

"This is Mark Jones." The voice on the other end said. "We recommend you move off the bridge. A second signal has blocked what would be your left side of the bridge. About two lines are damaged."

"This is Charlie Sand. We can't leave now, these diesels are serious about scrapping Gordon."

"You bet we are!" Wood sneered, the driver's voice being carried on the wind. He began laughing, making Edward boil with rage.

"The points just changed!" Bark suddenly shouted. And sure enough Gordon and Bark were moving onto Edward's track, Gordon's face wide with horror.

"GET OFF THE LINE EDWARD!" The express engine shouted. And almost like his words were magic, Edward found himself moving onto the next track as well.

"This is getting very confusing." Edward sighed. There was a loud clunk as they changed tracks, and suddenly the fireworks began rolling passed Rocky, pulled by no one. He gasped as the vans hit his arm, the force pushing him backwards.

"The trucks are loose, the trucks are loose!" Rocky shouted. "The changing tracks must have snapped the couplings!"

"They are heading straight for Bark!" Wood shouted, and the diesel suddenly sped up, chasing after the trucks that were heading for his brother. The place were they had changed tracks was just up ahead, and Wood moved as fast as possible.

"Slow down, we'll collide with them!" Wood's driver snapped, and he slammed the brakes hard on. He didn't take into account the fact the tracks were soaking wet, and Wood simply slid forwards. The vans slid onto the points, the front one derailing slightly. Wood shut his eyes as he smashed into the truck just as Edward and Rocky went past: wet wood was sent spiralling into the air, and crates of fireworks crashed onto the tracks. Wood bounced up onto the truck, the van barely supporting his weight. His brakes were sparking from the slipping, and that was when Wood realised his mistake.

"Ooops." He mumbled, and looked down at the fizzing fireworks. Edward, Gordon, Rocky and Bark listened as fireworks began exploding, sending multicoloured sparks into the air. Wood yelled in pain as his leaking oil caught fire: his driver and the workers all jumped screaming as Wood erupted into flames, his fuel tank on fire. There was a loud bang and an orange first of flames rose up from one of his engines.

"WOOOOOOD!" Bark screamed, and his driver slammed onto the brakes. The sudden change in speed didn't stop Gordon, who was still moving quickly. They was a snap as the couplings broke, and Gordon wailed as he slid down the line.

"GORDON!" Edward shouted, and he chased after the blue engine. Bark watched as Gordon slid further out of the sight, the rain and wind making his disappear. He wanted to chase after and get him, but his brother's safety was more important.

"I'M COMING WOOD!" The diesel shouted, and he began reversing. Edward was coming up alongside, and Bark honked angrily at him. He didn't notice the large red object suddenly shoot out of nowhere….

"Watch out!" Rocky wailed. The speeding vans had pushed his arm back around, but now the strong wind was blowing it back. Bark's eyes bulged as the crane arm smashed into his side at an alarming speed: sparks shot into the sky as the speeding diesel was pushed off the track. The people in Barks cab had no time to flee, and Bark tipped onto his side, skidding slightly across the tracks.

"Sorry!" Rocky shouted back, but Edward just laughed.

"Serves them right!" He chuckled, and he began to gradually slow down. There was a loud "oof" in the distance, and a few moments later Edward came to a stop alongside Gordon. The big engines tender had hit the signal, causing it to derail, but at least Gordon had finally stopped.

"Where are the diesels, are they still chasing us?" Gordon asked nervously, trying to stare through the rain. Edward looked back at a blushing Rocky with a wide smile.

"I don't think they'll be bothering us anytime soon." The old engine laughed. "Come on, let's get you home."


	11. The Long Way Home

**Chapter Eleven: The Long Way Home**

_03:48_

_Tidmouth Station_

In the end, everything was perfectly sorted out.

It took an hour for the storm to pass over, and dim sunlight shone through the light grey clouds that remained overhead. The rain and wind had been able to put out the fire in Wood's engine, but the diesels was no beyond repair. Black smoke continued to rise out, and he looked very injured and pathetic. His driver and the workers had been too afraid to run across the bridge in the storm, so they were sitting trucks by the time Henry arrived with a breakdown crane and a coach with Gordon's crew, the diesels owner and local policemen. The men were quickly rounded up, and several ambulances arrived to take care of Bark's crew, who had been injured when he fell over.

Harvey soon arrived with another breakdown train, which was used to move Gordon's tender and the fallen signal. Henry's crane lifted the two destroyed diesels onto flatbeds, their owner shouting at them during the rescue operation. Two friendly diesels than arrived to take the crane, coach and the disgraced diesels away. Henry took the remaining fireworks trucks away, and Harvey offered to take Rocky with him, who needed to have his arm fixed after hitting the diesels.

"You were splendid Rocky!" Edward had said as Harvey took him away.

"Thank you for stopping those diesels!" Gordon called.

"I hope that let me go to the fireworks display, I'd like to see our hard work pay off!" Rocky cried in his final words, and Edward and Gordon had laughed as he disappeared.

And then there was silence.

The two blue tender engines weren't quite sure what to say to each other, and Edward began to push Gordon home in silence. Their crews talked amongst themselves, and other engines whistled and honked at the two as they passed, having heard the heroic story from Henry. But the engines weren't sure what to say properly to each other: despite having been part of this heroic rescue together, they still had had a big fight only earlier that day.

So the two travelled in silence, mulling words over in their minds, waiting for the other to say something first. Several times their eyes met, but then they would quickly look away, still thinking of what to say. But as they passed through Knapford and disappeared into the tunnel, Gordon decided he had to say something. Not just because of this incident, but because of all the other times he had mocked or upset Edward and never said a thing.

"Edward, I'm sorry." The big blue engine said, his voice echoing inside the tunnel. "I never should have been so selfish. It was my own fault that I got taken by those diesels." Edward went to say something, but Gordon interrupted. "I'm also sorry for all those times that I ever teased you about not being able to push me up the hill, or when I went against your advice, or anything like that. I think today proved how useful, reliable, strong, fast and grand you really are." The two emerged out of the tunnel into glorious sunlight, and Edward was red in the face: not from being tired, but due to blushing.

"Thank you very much Gordon, that was very kind." The old engine said. "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I can understand why you wanted to have a break, sometimes I imagine taking a short break from here." And the engines laughed. Suddenly, there was a loud chorus of whistles, horns and cheers, and the two looked around. They had arrived at Tidmouth Station, and the passengers on the station must have heard the story, as many of them were cheering their arrival. James, Duck and Bear were all at the station, and they too celebrated the victory the two had done. Edward and Gordon both blushed as they moved into Platform 3.

"Great work Edward, sounds like you did an amazing job!" Duck called.

"I'm amazed you two were able to escape them!" Bear added.

"Looks like you can still save the day then Edward!" James said happily from alongside them. Edward and Gordon just beamed and blushed, and their crews climbed onto the station. Gordon's crew thanked Edward's crew, who had their photos taken by a reporter from the local paper.

"It's always good to make the front page." Gordon said, and Edward chuckled loudly. Then, all of a sudden, The Fat Controller emerged out from the crowd, nodding to the reporter before speaking briskly to the crews. He then walked forwards and stood in between the two engines, who could do nothing but smile at him. The controller laughed and clapped, and there was another flash from the reporters camera.

"Edward, excellent work today! I'm very proud to see you are still working well and appreciate your heroic actions." The Fat Controller said, and there was a smattering of applause for Edward.

"Thank you sir, though I did think I was close to collapsing!" The old engine said, and everyone laughed. The Fat Controller chuckled, but he turned towards Gordon, and his face went stony. Gordon looked nervously down at his buffers, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Gordon, your driver's said that you appeared to be faking illness, and they wanted to punish you by leaving you in the cold." The portly man explained. "I would punish you myself, but I think that after what happened today, you've been punished again. Just don't try and pull any more sick acts again!"

"Yes sir!" Gordon replied quickly, and he tried hard not to look embarrassed. The Fat Controller nodded, and then he turned to face the crowds.

"I must say, for once I was glad there was an issue with the points!" The Fat Controller announced. "I received a call from the signalmen near the bridge, saying that some water got onto the controls, causing the point controls to become damaged when they tried to divert Edward." The two blue engines looked at each other and laughed, glad to see they hadn't done something wrong there. "So, who is ready for some FIREWORKS!" He boomed, and everyone cheered.

Many hours later, Edward, Gordon and all the other engines were lined up in the station and sidings, their eyes fixed firmly on the skies. They counted down with all of the spectators, and then blew their whistles loudly as different coloured fireworks exploded brilliantly and beautifully above their funnels. Edward and Gordon smiled at each other as they entered the New Year, wondering what exciting adventures it would hold.

But they could both agree on one thing: they hoped it wouldn't end the like the last one.


	12. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE **

Rather ironically, Bark and Wood were too severely damaged for their owner to repair them. He had been close to getting the funds necessary to repair their engines, but than the two diesels left some important goods at the Port of Barrow in order to kidnap Gordon, meaning he lost the money needed.

In order to cut his losses, their owner had their engines and wheels removed and turned them into special attractions at a local park, where children could play in their cans. The two brothers pleaded their innocence and remorse, but their owner couldn't possibly keep them on with the amount of money they cost.

Bark and Wood have grown accustom to being in the park, thought they do wish they had been put in shelter….

A local diesel took over the enthusiasts train, allowing Gordon to remain in Sodor and get back to his usual duties. The enthusiasts didn't mind: they found Gordon didn't take very good pictures!

The Fat Controller looked into the points system on the bridge several days later. After doing several tests with a shunting diesel, he decided that the points system was too complicated and needed to be narrowed down. Work soon began on removing the majority of the points from the bridge and moving them to the areas of track before and after the bridge. The signals were also strengthened around the Island to prevent them falling over in storms again.

Edward, Gordon and Rocky all went to Crovan's Gate to be repaired: Edward had his pipes looked at, Gordon had the wheels and buffers of his tender fixed, and Rocky had his arm fixed. They were all out within two weeks and went back to work, with Gordon opting to take a new daily passenger train to Wellsworth in order to talk to Edward more.

Thankfully, no more bad blizzards or storms struck Sodor for the rest of the winter season, allowing for a perfect winter experience

**I hope you all enjoyed this years holiday story! :D Look out for my the first of my Thomas trilogy starting this year, and another winter-based story near Christmas time **


End file.
